Lord Revan and the Raven
by Tombraider97
Summary: Its sorta femslash if you squint hard. Just rated T in case. Revan has a secret apprentice named Raven, and Raven also has romantic relationship with Malak, how does she feel when he betrays Revan? Revan is female in this. Not that much romance.


**AN: Hey, I've been wanting to get this published for awhile, and i hope you guys enjoy it. Raven is my OC, and i dont own star wars. sadly. :P I was planning on writing another star wars story and using Raven in it, so I wanted to introduce her. I will have her character bio up on my profile later. And im sorry if i had made any mistakes or such. I try to make the stories as canon as possible. The song is by Within Temptation - Jillian (I'd give my Heart).**

**_I'd give my Heart, I'd give my Soul_**

**_I'd turn it back, it's my fault_**

**_Your destiny is forlorn_**

**_Have to live till it's undone_**

Lord Revan and the Raven

_My name is Raven, Secret Apprentice to my Lady Revan. Revan, still a Jedi at the time, found me during the Mandorlorian Wars, on a planet in the Outer Rim that was being burned and pillaged. I owed her my life, so then I became her loyal servant. At first. One day, Revan felt the Force in me, and knew I could become a powerful Jedi. Revan requested from the Council for me to become her Padawan, but they wouldn't allow it, saying I was too old to train in the ways of the Jedi. I became angry, angry that I couldn't become what my master wanted of me. Until Revan began to teach me in secret. Not long after she started teaching me her ways, Revan and Malak discovered the Star Maps, that later led to the Star Forge. I traveled with them, in search of the Star Forge, much to Malak's dismay as I could tell he didn't like me. He was probably too afraid of the competition that I portrayed. I was quite powerful and soon became much closer to Revan then Malak. She said she knew she could trust me, much more than Malak who had always been jealous over the power Revan possessed. We met in private quite often, not telling Malak. Once the Jedi Civil War began, Revan had told me to keep an eye on Malak, as she was sure he would try to take her place as the Dark Lord. I thought it quite silly, that with me on Revan's side, Malak would have no chance in defeating the both of us._

_I suppose I should mention more about myself though. I am a Twi'lek, once the color yellow, and then dyed my skin blood red for the Sith. I, of course, had my skin tattooed with the original markings of a Sith. I don't remember what world I was from, and I never cared enough to ask my Master Revan. It doesn't matter where you came from, but where you are going. I don't recall who said that, but someone important from my studies. I do remember bits and pieces of my home world, before it was attacked by the ruthless Mandolorians. It was a jungle world, with tall, green trees and there were many mountains across the landscape. It was quite pretty for a planet, I suppose._

_Lord Revan thought it would be a good idea for me to keep a journal, to show the Sith apprentices what it is like to be the Secret Apprentice of the Dark Lord. I thought it preposterous, but whatever Revan wants. Almost none know of my existence even, but Revan promises me someday, I'll be just as famous as her. I don't really care about fame though. What I really care about is serving her, my Master. I am ever loyal to her, unlike Malak. Since, I've been training under Revan's power, we have made a… well I'm not sure what to call it really. I suppose, a bond of some sort. Revan said it was a Force Bond, quite rare. This bond is stronger than any mere bond between a Jedi Master and his Padawan. We have the ability to sense what each other is thinking and knowing when one of us is in pain. We haven't told Malak. We wanted it to be a… surprise. I must take leave now, for I can sense Revan requiring my_ _presence_.

xOxOx

I set the datapad down next to me as I got up to visit Revan in her chambers. We were on our way to the next battle in the Jedi Civil War, though I felt something. Something was going to happen in the near future, and I must warn Revan. I walked down the flagship'slong corridors. I thought of Revan. And Malak. To keep a watch on Malak, I created a relationship with him. Of course he thought the relationship nothing other than that I loved him. Which I didn't. Or did I? I couldn't help but admit I had some feelings for him. But I must remember to be careful of him right now. I couldn't trust him because Revan didn't trust him. Malak hungered for power and would do whatever it took to gain it. If he ever tried to harm Lady Revan, I must prepare to push any feelings for Malak away and be ready to cut him down without a second thought. I would do whatever it took to protect Revan; I would do anything for her. In a way, I believed I was in love Revan, though she didn't think of me like that. We were like sisters, but more. I will forever be loyal to my Master Revan.

I reached her quarters. I stood looking at the door for a moment, and then hesitantly knocked. The quiet knock became loud as it reverberated through the metal of the door. It alerted my presence, but Revan most likely sensed me long before I touched the door.

"Come in." Was all Revan said as the door opened in front of me. I walked in slowly to find Revan sitting in her chair, having several datapads lying around the desk in front of her. She was researching, for what, I didn't know. I stepped into the center of the room and bowed low to her.

I heard Revan chuckle, "You may rise Raven." I straightened up and looked at her.

Revan wore her usual robes, with the hood down and the mask gone. Revan's light brown hair, now darkened to more of a gray color from the power of the Dark Side, was in a short French braid. Her grey eyes stared at me, waiting for me to say what has been bothering me.

"I believe something is going to happen." Revan grinned at my obscure prophecy. "Something bad." I tried to add, to make it more serious. Though Revan still seemed to think it was amusing.

"I see." Revan smiled with straight white teeth. "Well, I must admit, I have felt something odd too, as if the Force is trying to warn us of something."

I nodded, "Exactly! Maybe Malak's plotting against you."

Revan nodded slowly, considering the idea. Revan stood up and moved towards me. She grabbed my shoulder and looked deeply into my eyes.

"It may be that, but I believe whatever it is, it portrays a great amount of danger. I want you to go find Malak now, but be wary of him." She began to walk back to her chair. "And don't let your… romance blur your eyesight, blind you of what is really there."

I blushed, knowing of my true feelings for Malak. "I would never betray you Revan, not even for a man I love."

My Lady stared at me for a moment with a slight perplexed look in her grey eyes. "And that is why _you_ are my true Apprentice."

I bowed slightly, and then left through the door to find Malak.

xOxOx

I jogged towards the bridge that connected Revan's flagship to Malak''s ship, the _Leviathan_. I couldn't help but feel eager to see him again. Our privilege of kissing each other was taken away once Revan damaged Malak's lower jaw in a lightsaber training accident. _Was it really an accident?_ I wondered as I crossed over to the _Leviathan._

I stopped the Sith trooper who had begun to pass me. "Do you know where Darth Malak is located?"

The trooper paused for a moment, surprised and perhaps intimidated by my appearance. "I believe he is in the bridge."

I nodded and swiftly made my way towards my lover, Malak.

xOxOx

I stepped out of the elevator that brought me up to the bridge. Dark Jedi surrounded Malak, speaking in hushed tones to him. Sith troopers guarded the elevator on each side of me while others worked on computers. Saul Karath was also speaking to Malak. I walked slowly to the group, and when none of them noticed my presence, I cleared my throat. All pairs of eyes turned towards me; many of them surprised they hadn't noticed me and some showed respect. Malak's showed raw hunger for me.

"We'll have to continue our conversation later, my men. Right now, the libidinous Raven calls for me." Malak ordered, shooing the men who surrounded him away. He walked over to me, his cape waving as he moved. He took a hold of my hand and looked at me happily.

"If I had lips, I'd kiss your blood red hand." He whispered in his mechanical voice.

I smiled seductively, "Are you sure that's _all_ you would kiss?"

Malak chuckled. "What is it you've come for?"

"What I can't just come see you whenever I want?" I questioned. "I need a reason to see the man I love?"

"Should we go someplace more… private?" Malak questioned while looking me up and down suggestively.

I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face, almost reading his mind at what he wanted to do with me… and to me. I nodded and turned quickly back towards the elevator. We entered the elevator together and as the door closed I turned to him. I caressed his armor, remembering what his smooth chest felt like.

"Did Revan send you?" Malak asked, ruining the moment.

I sighed and looked up, "Why would Revan send me to find you?"

The elevator dinged and the door opened. I turned around to see two Sith troopers shifting awkwardly at the sight before them. I smiled and said, "Hello, boys. You'll have to wait in line."

Malak grabbed me and pushed past the soldiers and down the halls towards his room. I let him drag me, curious as to what he was thinking. And then I sensed something. The same feeling I had this morning, only stronger.

Malak stopped in his tracks. He felt it too. He turned to me, slight confusion written on what was left of his face. Then I felt fear for Revan, she was in danger. I pulled my arm from his grip and took off for the bridge. I used the Force to speed myself up as I reached the elevator. Malak caught up with me quickly.

xOxOx

I ran up to the large window of the bridge of the _Leviathan._ To my horror, I saw a small ship next to Revan's flagship and I could sense several Jedi boarding it. I knew Darth Revan could handle herself, but she was alone with a large group of what felt like powerful Jedi.

I turned to Malak who was also staring out the window. "We have to get over there and help Revan. Those Jedi, they are powerful."

Malak nodded, thinking of a plan of attack. "Yes, give me a moment; I'm sure Revan can handle herself for at least for a moment."

It took me a minute to notice the next words that left Malak's robotic mouth, "Fire upon Revan's flagship."

I swirled around to face him as he gave the command to Saul Karath. Saul stood there a moment surprised, "E-Excuse me, Lord Malak?"

"I said, Fire upon Revan's flagship!" Malak yelled.

"What are you doing?" I asked, bewildered.

"Well, my Dear," Malak began walking towards me; I could imagine the evil grin appearing on his face. "It is time for the Apprentice to become the Master."

My eyes grew wide at what he told me. Revan was right. Oh Force, she was right. "How could you? This is Revan." I said quietly, in disbelief.

Malak laughed at the look on my face. "It's really all your fault." He let the words sink in, causing me greater grief. _I told you not to trust him,_ Revan whispered to me through the Force.

I shook my head, "How?"

"If you had never come along. My bond with Revan was broken after she find you, it seemed." Malak continued. "She no longer trusted me and I, in turn, no longer trusted her."

The sadness began to leave me as felt the anger start to rise. I glared at him, "Did you ever love me?"

Malak looked me straight in the eye, "What do you think?"

The words stung at first, but the pain quickly left as I let the anger and hate toil inside me.

"But does it matter? You never truly loved me either. It was all an act so Revan could keep an eye on me." Malak took my hand in his. "She used us as puppets, and once she is gone, we can rule together."

I ripped my hand from his grip, "If you can't have Revan by your side, then how could you ever have me by your side?"

Malak began to reach for his lightsaber when the first cannon fired onto the bridge of Revan's ship.

"No!" I screamed as I suddenly felt weak and collapsed down to my knees. Tears came to my eyes as I felt the bond between me and Revan broke. I trembled as I could no longer feel Revan's power. She was gone. I activated my two red lightsabers on my belt.

Malak blocked my attack. He used the force and knocked me to the ground. I realized how much weaker I was without Revan's bond. So I let my anger and hate fuel me. I came back at him quickly, surprising him.

As we fought more Dark Jedi came to Malak's side, not fazed at all by the sudden betrayal of Malak to Revan, their former Master. This angered me more, and only caused me to fight much harder. I killed many of the Dark Jedi, but Malak was a coward and tried to hide behind them. Finally, I made it to him and tried to use the Force to electrocute him. He used his lightsaber to block the lighting and send it back to me. I dodged by rolling to my left. More Sith appeared, and I knew I couldn't take them all by myself. I needed a distraction. I deflected a bullet with my red saber as I thought of a plan. I turned back to Malak who had his saber raised above his head ready to smite me when I drew my lightsaber across his metal jaw causing it to rip off and clatter on the floor. As Malak fell upon the floor in pain, I ran towards the elevator using the Force to speed me along and my stealth belt to make me invisible.

xOxOx

I hopped into my small ship built for one and began to power it up. I needed to leave and find somewhere safe. Korriban? No, too many Sith there to find me. The space craft left the _Leviathan's _hanger, and I prepared it for hyperspace. I sat there thinking of Revan, and of where I should go. I froze when I felt a sudden disturbance in the Force.

I smiled as I realized Revan was alive.

**_Revan, our dream ended long ago_**

**_All our stories and all our glory I held so dear_**

**_We won't be together_**

**_For ever and ever, no more tears_**

**_I'll always be here until the end_**

**__So? was it horrible? okay? good? well please review, so I can know. Thank you for reading, and yeah i changed the lyrics a bit :P.**


End file.
